Haunted
by KatieySwan
Summary: Bella awakes to Edward playing a sad, haunting piano piece on the  piano and she comforts him. Rated M for Lemon. One-shot. All-human.


**A/N: Song you might want to listen to while reading this, just imagine it is what Edward is playing, if you want to: **

_.com/watch?v=8LbkxP_UCBQ&feature=related_

I awoke to the distant sound of the piano playing. The rain was still pouring outside and the wind was still howling, whipping the trees back and forth. The piece being played was a sad, haunting melody. I yawned and kicked the covers off me and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. _2:06 am. _I stood up and walked to the door, the moonlight coming in through the windows illuminating my way.

I followed the sound of the piano music down the stairs and into the living room. I stood in the doorway looking at the figure hunched over the piano, his fingers playing a hauntingly sweet melody. The sound sent shivers down my spine and all the way to my tingling toes. It was beautiful.

I stood in the doorway, waiting until he finished playing. He hit the last note, letting it drag out as I walked over to him and straddled his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. His arms came around my waist and held me tightly against him.

"That was beautiful" I whispered, stroking his cheek with my hand, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you" he said, ducking his head to my shoulder.

We stayed that way, holding each other until Edward let out a shuddering sigh and started dropping little butterfly kisses on my neck.

"I love you Bella" he said softly.

"I know, I love you too Edward" I replied, kissing him on the lips.

I lightly ran my hands up and down his back.

"Come back to bed?" I asked.

He nodded his head against my neck and picked me up. I tightened my legs around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck as he held me tightly as he walked back up the stairs to our bedroom. I stroked his hair as he laid me softly on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, as he moved us under the covers.

He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. I entwined my legs with his and held his face against my breasts in a comforting manner, stroking his hair between my fingers.

"I just felt over-whelmed, I just needed to play, I'm sorry I woke you up" Edward apologised.

"It's alright" I assured him.

He looked up at me, his green eyes intense. His lips descended on mine in a passion-filled kiss.

"What did I do to ever deserve someone as kind as you" Edward said, panting from our heat-filled kiss

"I don't know, how did I get to have someone as kind as you for my husband?" I answered back.

We stared at each other, the silence of the house was comforting, and it made me feel like we were the only two existing in the world.

"I need to make love to you" Edward moaned, dropping his head between my breasts.

"Please" I whispered.

Edward rolled over so he was on top of me, covering my whole body with his, and caught my lips with his in another passionate kiss. I could feel his love, want and need in the kiss. I opened my legs wide enough for Edward to settle between them.

Slowly, we undressed each other until we were both naked under the covers, skin to skin, chest to breast. His forehead rested on mine, our breath mingling. One of my hands was tangled in his thick hair, bringing our mouths together and the other was stroking up and down his back. Both of his hands were massaging my breasts, twisting and pinching my nipples.

We gasped into each other's mouths, swallowing each other's moans. Edward's mouth left mine to travel south towards my neck; he licked, sucked and bit my neck, probably leaving marks. He kissed my breasts all over before taking my right nipple into his mouth and sucking on it.

I gasped.

"God that feels so good"

He repeated the actions with my other nipple, then descended downwards again. I looked down at Edward between my thighs; he was looking at me with those jade green eyes. I let my eyes roll back and my head fall down onto the pillow as Edward licked me. He brought me to orgasm with his tongue and fingers.

He slithered back up my body until we were face to face. He gave me another searing kiss before he positioned himself at my entrance. He aligned himself along my body, lying down on me, his elbows supporting his weight, opposite my head. He slowly slid into me, moaning as he did so.

"So tight" he moaned.

I wrapped my legs around his thighs, enjoying this position and the pressure Edward put on my clit.

"Move, please" I begged, not being able to stand it any longer.

Edward slowly pulled out, and then pushed back in, eliciting delicious reactions from me.

"Oh god, it feels so bloody good" I moaned.

My hands travelled down to his butt, gripping a cheek in each hand. _God I love his ass. _It is seriously good. _Biteable. _He slowly continued to thrust in and out of me, never going fast.

"I love you Bella" He looked at me; sweat dripping off his forehead and down to his chest.

I moaned.

"I love you too"

I was so close to orgasm, Edwards's body weight putting pressure on my clit sure took care of that.

"Oh! So close" I said.

Edward buried his face in my neck, speeding up his thrusts.

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

We cried out as we came together, panting. Edward released more of his weight onto me and if made me feel safe, the pressure of his body over mine. We stayed like this, holding each other for a while before Edward rolled off me. He pulled me towards his chest, while pulling the duvet over us.

"I love you Bella, goodnight" Edward said as he snuggled up against me.

I relaxed against him, tired and satisfied. The room was soon filled with Edward's soft snoring as he fell asleep.

_I love you too Edward. _

**A/N: So, yeah. Just randomly thought of this and typed it out. Wanna tell me what you think? **


End file.
